everlong
by alienlatte
Summary: a series of todomomo drabbles. ratings may vary, other pairings may be added!
1. Chapter 1

He had never been great at understanding social cues but they never did have a place on the battle field. After all, his father had sheltered him for most of his life. An intense training schedule and tons of family feuds tended to zap any feelings he could have had of socializing all together. Perhaps that was why he was currently in this predicament in the first place... Pressed against another person, pinning her to a stone wall.

"Todoroki..?"

Shit. What was he doing?

His eyes found hers in an instant, mismatched colors meeting confused stone. Her chest heaved beneath his own as her cheeks developed a rosy color. A few more minutes, perhaps, and her face would be as red as half his hair, as her current attire.

Double shit. They were supposed to be working.

He felt heat creeping up his neck in that moment as his gaze dripped lower on her face to glossy lips tugged into a small o. Were they always that shiny? Could he even think that? He liked to believe they were friends but how could he think that way about a friend? Is that normal..? Do friendships include thinking the other is beautiful?

"Are you okay..?" She lifted a hand as she mumbled, fingers creeping close to his forehead. "You look like you're steaming."

She was right, he realized with a shudder, as her gentle touch brushed across his skin. Embarrassment had always made his left side a bit unstable even after accepting and training that part of him. His eyes widened for a moment before he willed his body to allow her some distance. For some reason, he felt cold once he stepped away from her touch.

Momo continued to gaze at him, however, a swirl of emotion brimming in those dark eyes. How could he be so stupid? To pin her against a wall in the middle of a mission..? Was he trying to get slapped? She was smart, capable, every bit of the hero she had ever hoped to be and instead of him assisting her, he had distracted her. In his defense, they did have to hide but he had never hid the way he just did with her. Caging her body beneath his own, legs brushing against each other as he loomed over her. He hadn't even noticed the position for a couple of minutes. Too preoccupied with their surroundings to realize he was sending the poor girl into an overdrive of blushes and trembles. He supposed it was because he had scared her. After all, who in their right mind would enjoy being shoved against a wall by him? Regardless of being friends, he didn't mean to make her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out. His eyes landed at her feet, a sheepish blush dusting his cheeks. What else could he say besides sorry? He didn't even understand what to say after that..

"Oh, um, it's fine Todoroki!" the smile she flashed him was small but genuine. "You were just focused on staying out of sight." He supposed that was true. What better way to take up less space than hiding closer together? In hindsight it was a good idea on his part but still... the way her face was enveloped in a bright red hue had to mean she was uncomfortable, right? Maybe he had stepped on her foot or something when he moved them...

"Are you sure?" His voice was soft, curious, childlike. "Did I hurt you? Your face was red. Are you in pain?" His words came out in a jumble and immediately he cursed at his horrible people skills. Way to bombard her with questions, Shouto.

"O-Oh no! You didn't hurt me at all! I was just..." she paused, the rosy hue in her cheeks deepening as the seconds passed by. "Just taken by surprise." Her eyes darted away for a moment, then. If he hadn't been avoiding her face then perhaps he would have seen how her eyes darkened as they glanced over his lips. Or how she was fidgeting in her spot to keep from drifting closer.

"Oh." He sighed at that and turned his head to glance left then right. They still had a job to do and now that he was certain he hadn't hurt her, they could get back to business. His body had subconsciously leaned closer to hers as he continued to take in their surroundings and in his distraction, he hadn't even noticed the shaky breaths on his neck. "Lets finish this." He murmured, glancing back to find her face extremely close to his own. Any closer and his lips would have brushed her own.

Triple shit.

He really did it again..?

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could get any words out, footsteps caught both of their attention. A gasp began to rise from her throat then and the beginning of it was already too much noise for either of them to make. Her hands gripped at his shirt and she yanked him closer, their bodies now firmly pressed together as his lips crashed down to hers.

It wasn't gentle or romantic in the way she had expected her first kiss but it certainly fit them. Momo felt him tense beneath her grip and part of her felt bad for catching him off guard. It was instinct to pull him closer, out of fear that he'd be spotted just for trying to give her some space. Frankly, she had not expected his lips to find hers but maybe it was the way she yanked him... No, he could have avoided it so why didn't he?

He pulled back slightly, soft shallow pants escaping his mouth. The air around them was hotter, perhaps because of how flustered the half-hot half-cold man currently was. She took the opportunity to glance around as he composed himself and her mind took notice of the footsteps getting quieter as they continued further down the hall.

Crisis averted. Nice work, Momo.

She turned her head back to explain to the man clutching at her waist only to find no words coming from her mouth. Instead, a pair of rough lips found hers again and she relaxed against the wall as he leaned further into her. Seconds felt like minutes to the pair of heroes before he broke away first and her eyes fluttered open to find his mismatched eyes gazing into hers.

"I... Sorry..."

She giggled, then, as his cheeks grew red. He sure did look cute when he blushed. Her hands fell to find one of his and with a soft smile, she began to move their bodies toward the direction of those footsteps.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out later. For now, let's catch these guys so we can get back to that after!"

Shouto had never been good with people. He had never even been used to getting close to anyone nor was he comfortable with physical contact. Yet, as his pretty companion began to lead the way towards their targets, he knew that she was different. Perhaps that was why he didn't mind her hand in his, her body beneath him, her lips pressed against his own. All he knew was he was beginning to look forward to more missions as a hero if it meant he could be closer to her.

Notes • Hello~ I proudly present a series of oneshots and drabbles for my favorite pair, Todomomo 3 They'll probably vary in rating and topic but here's the first one! I apologize for any mistakes in here, my laptop is out of commission right now so I've been using my phone to type up any fanfics I have! I may add more pairings to this as I go but for now it's just my two favorite beans~ See you guys next time 3


	2. whiskey lullabies

She has always been uptight. After all, she was a Yaoyorozu and had to hold herself to higher standards than most. Perhaps that is why she happens to have little to no alcohol tolerance.

How could she have gotten herself into this..? Oh, right. Her classmates and their rebellious teenage ways.

They sit in some hole-in-the-wall bar with empty glasses littering the tables before them. Each and every member of Class 1-A, letting loose and getting rowdy, squeezing themselves into the small establishment. How had they even gotten in here in the first place? They are only seniors yet somehow a bartender is more than happy to serve them drinks. Thinking back on it now, she remembers Kirishima and Bakugo managing to convince their current, and very pretty, bartender to make an exception just this once. After all, it wasn't every day that an entire group of graduating students came to this quaint little bar. Still, it is quite shocking to the dark haired girl that all of them, even Iida, are nursing their own drinks. She personally couldn't even think of what to order when the woman behind the counter had set her gaze upon the creation hero. Her words came out in jumbles then, a steady blush coating her cheeks. Mina had to help her out in the end and merely ordered the same drink she had chosen. A malibu baybreeze. It sounded weird when she first heard the name but now, Momo knows it is nothing like she thought.

She has always thought that alcohol tasted gross. Nothing could convince her to try it, half out of fear of disappointing her parents and half because of the taste. She remembers Kyoka and Mina recounting their various tales of alcohol induced adventures and each one was always worse than the last. Each one, curiously, also included the mention of tequila and fireball. The names were lost on her at the time but now she understood a bit better. At least, as she glanced at the bar to catch Todoroki being handed a golden shot, she had a faint hint as to what fireball was.

How was she to know that she would soon come to enjoy the taste of cinnamon on her lips?

Her face felt hot now and in the back of her mind, she knew it had something to do with the last gulp of her fruity drink. The world seemed a bit brighter now even despite the dim lights and pulsing rock music. Two drinks within an hour and she was already giggling with the girls of her class, Mina gesturing for another round. They were in their own little world despite how rowdy the boys were already getting. She couldn't even tell how many drinks they had already knocked back. All she knew was Kaminari and Kirishima continued to order various rounds of shots for the group. Eventually, the shots would find her and that would certainly cause disaster. For now, however, she was simply handed a pink drink with a smile.

"Yaomomo, I never thought that you would actually have a drink! Iida either!" Ochako's bubbly voice hit her ears and she tore her eyes away from where the boys were lingering. "I always believed you two would never do anything bad."

"I... I couldn't just come and not participate!" Her words were light and airy, devoid of their normal polite tone. Huh, she even sounded different. It was a good different, however. One she decided right then and there that she wanted to experience more.

"Well, Yaomomo, we're glad you joined us!" Mina flashed her a dazzling smile before leaning closer, mischief glittering in her eyes. "Now lets get this party started ladies!" Her eyes swept across the group of rosy cheeked women before she clasped her hands together. Momo had never seen her so excited before.. Perhaps it was the drinks and not whatever idea she was cooking in her mind.

"Hey, Kaminari! Kirishima! Where are our shots, huh?" Mina winked at the table before breaking away from the girls with a giggle. Ah, so that was her plan. Free shots from the boys.

"None of that gross shit Todoroki is drinking, please!" Kyoka piped up from beside Momo. A soft giggle left the creation hero's lips at that, once again glancing at the icy-hot teen to find him meeting her gaze. Normally she would have blushed and immediately glanced away out of embarrassment but today.. Today she was feeling more and more confident with each sip. Raising her glass slightly at him, she gulped the rest down with ease before standing with Kyoka to join Mina.

"It's good." She heard him grumble as she drew closer to the group of men. He sat at the edge of them, Iida and Midoriya flanking his left side. They weren't listening to him, however, instead focused on the approach of the rest of the girls. Another giggle slipped from her slightly parted lips as she closed the distance between them and took the seat to his right.

"What is it?"

His body tensed at her words and part of her felt guilty for catching him off guard. He seemed to be in his own little world at the outskirts of the group after all. She frankly didn't expect anything less of the socially awkward ice user. Still, something drew her to his side and she knew it wasn't just the need to include him.

"Fireball." His eyes found hers for a moment before he glanced at the empty drink she slid towards the bartender. Momo raised an eyebrow at him and opened her mouth to ask what it tasted like only to promptly press her lips together as he knocked the shot back. His hand rose then, grabbing the attention of the blonde behind the bar. "Two this time." A nod came after his words and then came the two small glasses filled to the brim with that same golden liquid he had just finished.

Why two..?

Oh.

That's why.

Her eyes widened as he slid the second toward her, her gaze passing between him and the drink.

"Try it if you're so curious about it." He knocked his own back then, intense mismatched eyes never leaving hers. A bit of the liquid missed his mouth and dribbled from the corner of his lips, dripping down towards his chin. Man... How she wanted to just swipe her tongue out and lap it up. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the sight, the back of his hand brushing the slight spill away with ease. She was suddenly aware of the temperature of the room then. Despite wearing a form fitting red dress that ended a bit higher than her mother would have liked, she was hit with a lot of heat. Perhaps it was just the drinks finally fully getting to her or the not-so bedroom eyes but totally bedroom eyes she had just given her classmate but her cheeks flushed a bright pink and she fanned gently at her face. He glanced at her moving hand before a smirk graced his lips.

"Hot?" She nodded, her free hand reaching for the shot before her. The air around them cooled a little, no doubt due to his right side, and she smiled gently. Even out for drinks, he was still trying to be considerate.

"Better?" She nodded again and he hummed his approval in response. "Now, you gonna take that?" His eyes fell to the shot sitting idly in her hand.

"Patience is a virtue, Todoroki!" Momo giggled before putting the shot glass to her lips and letting the alcohol slip down her throat. It tasted sweet yet spicy and left her throat ablaze, or was that due to the way he had been watching her..? She licked at her lips as she placed the glass back on the bar. Her eyes never left his face, fluttering between his slightly parted lips and his fiery eyes. A humming noise vibrated up from her throat and she cracked a smirk, right eye closing in a wink as she leaned in closer. "Tasted like cinnamon... I see why you like it."

He grunted in response and allowed a quick glance around them. Everyone seemed to be in their own worlds, Kaminari trying to beat Jirou in a drinking competition while Ochako and Midoriya giggled at Iida's drunken antics. No one was paying any attention to the pair nestled in the corner. Perfect. His eyes flew back to her face, a smirk curling at his lips before he closed the rest of the distance with ease. They were face to face now, her breath light against his face. Her eyes dropped to his lips and her fingers twitched at her sides before coming up to grip the bottom of his shirt. This was fine, right? He could blame it on the alcohol and not the look in her eyes... That damn devilish look that he had no idea she was capable of. Momo glanced back towards his eyes before letting out a sharp sigh.

"Screw it."

Her lips pressed against his own after the words came sliding from her mouth. Everything tasted like cinnamon and man, did it feel like his body was on fire. Wait, was he actually on fire? Before he could pull back to glance at his left hand, she pressed closer, lips moving furiously at his own. Her tongue slipped across his lower lip and a curse slipped into her mouth, swallowed up by that damn skilled tongue of hers. A few more moments passed between the two before Todoroki broke away first.

His chest heaved, breath coming out in soft pants. She looked equally breathless, her cheeks sporting a vibrant blush and not just from the drinks. "I... Oh god, I-I'm so sorry!" She fumbled over her words eyes falling on the bar, the floor, anywhere but him and her hands still wrapped tightly in the fabric of his shirt. He tried to fight back the light-hearted laugh but it escaped his lips before he could. That's the Momo he knew and adored.

"It's fine," he paused to gesture to the bartender for another round of drinks. "I wouldn't have had the courage otherwise." Her eyes found his own after that, a smile forming on her reddish lips.

"Todoroki..." she trailed off, slowly prying her hands from his shirt to rest them gently in her lap. "I-I... I hope we keep in contact after this."

Truthfully, she had feared the idea of losing contact with her classmates. In the back of her mind, however, the idea of losing the man before her scared her most of all. They had grown close after spending three years side by side. Seatmates to friends to... Well, she had always hoped for more but could never find it in herself to voice that thought. Maybe now, as she was feeling lighter than Ochako's zero gravity, she could finally speak her mind. After all, what was the worst that could happen? She could always pull the oldest excuse in the book and blame it on the alcohol.

"We will." His cool hand taking her own surprised the creation hero and she gazed down at their intertwined hands. Her smile grew wider, cheeks steadily growing hotter than before. "I promise."

As they continued to pass the time talking and taking occasional shots of fireball, Momo knew that his words were true. She also knew that cinnamon was quickly becoming her favorite scent, nestled right next to the smell of campfire smoke that clung to his every inch. She would surely have to remember to tell Kyoka of possibly the only good experience to come out of fireball. That could wait, however, for she didn't want her night with him to end.

For now, she was content with cinnamon kisses and soon to be pillow talk.

Notes • Henlo~ I had this one mostly finished when I posted this series of drabbles so I decided to push myself to finish it so I could add it and I'm quite happy with the outcome~ I hope you all enjoy! I apologize if they're a bit out of character. I tried my best to stick to their characters while also making them a bit more outgoing due to drinking and such. Anyway, I hope to have another drabble for you guys shortly! Thank you for reading, see you next time 3


	3. burning out of control

He never knew fire could be anything but destructive.

It had burned holes through his family, scarred him for the majority of his life. His father was the primary reason for that. Always an intense pressure on Shouto's back, never yielding in his quest to mold his prized possession into the number one hero. Always burning in the back of his mind, always there when he turned the corner with that piercing stare and flames licking his skin. It was enough to drive anyone to come to detest the idea of fire.

She somehow brought about a different side to the element that he never thought possible.

It had started during their second year at UA. Small smoldering embers in the pit of the stomach at first, igniting at a mere look in her direction. It was strange to the icy hot hero then. No one besides his father had caused such a rise out of him and part of him was fearful that he was harboring a hatred for the black haired girl. Why else would he feel so warm around her? His flames only reacted out of anger for as long as he could remember. Of course he had gotten better at controlling them but still... To have his left side begin to just suddenly flare up out of nowhere in her presence was worrying.

He had fully noticed the reaction during a training session with the girl in question. It was a simple exercise: defeat your partner by pinning them or rendering them incapable of moving. Everyone had been paired off, himself with Jirou. Yaoyorozu had been paired with Mineta, elicting a groan from her and some rather excited vulgar sentences from the purple haired boy. Something about his words had caused a blanket of annoyance to settle over Shouto but he merely brushed it off like a bug. It was probably just how little seriousness Mineta had in regards to training to be a hero. Yeah... That was it.

They ended up sparring next to each other. He made quick work of Jirou, waiting until she went to shake the ground with her earphone jacks to freeze them to the ground. Of course, she had managed to make him work a little harder for the victory but that was because she happened to be so agile on her feet. He knew she was fearsome, not just with those earphone jacks, but with her fists as well. He would certainly have a few bruises littering his arms tomorrow.

"Good work, Jirou." Her only response was a smirk once her teeth had finally stopped chattering from the cold. Shouto had released her rather quickly, heat flaring up from his left side as he gently placed a hand to the ground in front of her.

"Thanks," she breathed out after a moment. "Might as well make sure Yaomomo is alright considering her partner." He nodded, a bit too quickly to the surprise of the short haired girl, before raising his gaze to find Yaoyorozu engaged in a heated battle with her smaller partner.

Purple balls littered the floor before her and as he stepped closer, he could practically see the wheels churning in her mind. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, an expression he was growing very accustom to seeing. After all, she was as intelligent as they came. She could practically think her way out of anything while he relied on brute force and a strong quirk. Perhaps that was why he was so curious about seeing her fight. He enjoyed seeing what plans she came up with in the heat of the moment. It was almost like watching a general at work, formulating strategies in the middle of battle.

"She looks frustrated."

He almost jumped at the voice beside him, so entrapped in his own thoughts that he forgot Jirou had joined him. She wasn't wrong, however. Yaoyorozu's hands had clenched into fists as they watched and she seemed to be getting a bit flustered at her current options. It was either charge at Mineta head on or wait for him to get impatient and let him strike first. The purple balls were quite daunting, after all. Even the slightest touch and one would be stuck. He knew she didn't want to get stuck to them, especially with the way their classmate was, but it seemed as though she was having doubts about waiting as well.

"You got this, Yaomomo!" Jirou yelled out, grinning at her best friend as the ponytailed girl glanced in their direction. She gave a soft smile at the girl beside him before he saw her eyes shift to him.

There was that fiery feeling again.

It licked at his insides as he noticed her cheeks grew flushed under his intense gaze. Her head quickly whipped back to the battle before her only to find Mineta had moved. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she cursed under her breath and stepped back a few inches. Shouto's gaze dropped to her feet and his lips parted in an attempt to warn the girl, but it was too late. She was already stuck to a purple ball.

"Shit!" He heard her force out the curse as she struggled against the balls at the back of her ankles.

"Got you now."

The sudden voice snapped his gaze to her left. There, running toward her with a hint of drool at the corner of his mouth, was Mineta. Damn perv. He was so checked into the fight unfolding before him that he hadn't noticed the slight rise in temperature. How could he pay attention to anything else besides the purple haired boy? Mineta had launched himself into the air, arms outstretched as he landed on his target. He hit her waist, knocking her down into more balls laying in wait. The creation hero was completely stuck at that point and she let out a frustrated scream in response. The majority of her problem wasn't being stuck, however, as much as it was Mineta wrapping himself around her body.

"Get off!" He faintly heard her shriek as heat rippled through the air. His feet moved on their own, stalking across the floor to loom over the pair. Flames licked at his left arm on their own accord despite his lack of awareness towards his quirk in that moment.

"You heard her."

Shouto was surprised to hear his voice erupt from the depths of his throat. It was a low growl, almost as menacing as his fire. He saw Mineta's lips moving but the boy couldn't focus on anything but the girl before him. Her cheeks were getting redder with each passing moment. Was she in pain? Was she hurt? The mere idea of it subconsciously caused his flames to burn a bit higher, earning a sharp shriek from Mineta before he scrambled back from her body.

"I-I'm sorry!" He merely grunted in response, too preoccupied with kneeling beside Yaoyorozu to pay Mineta much more attention. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed with strands of her dark hair falling against her face.

"T-Todoroki..?" She whispered, still slightly struggling against the purple balls at her back. He leaned closer as his eyes took in the rest of her condition. She didn't seem injured, at least from what he could tell. Why was her face so red then..? As his sudden anger faded back into his other senses, he was made acutely aware of the flames that slowly died out on his arm.

"Sorry," he mumbled. His hands went to her back to work on freeing her from Mineta's quirk, heat rising at the back of his neck. "I... I don't know what came over me."

Yaoyorozu blinked at him for a few moments before she slowly nodded.

"Thank you, Todoroki." Her soft voice hit his ears and as he glanced down towards her, he caught the shy smile that rested against her lips before it disappeared into the natural curve of her lips. Shouto nodded, his own half-smile on his lips, before gently tugging the last remaining section of her body from the sticky purple orbs. By then, Jirou had sauntered over to help Yaoyorozu to her feet.

"Man," she snickered. "I thought you were gonna light the poor asshole on fire." Her words earned a soft grunt from the boy, one hand raising to scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"He was getting handsy," he mumbled, his left hand immediately shoved into his pocket out of fear it could reignite at the mere thought of Mineta's grimy hands wandering over Yaoyorozu's body. The thought alone was enough to cause a sudden wildfire of emotions he couldn't place, the feeling of fire in the pit of his stomach erupting tenfold.

"I'm grateful," Yaoyorozu smiled as she looked from Jirou to him. "Thank you again."

He nodded and turned on his heels, cheeks growing hot. "Better go see how Midoriya is doing." Shouto took off then, practically hightailing it to the other side of the room where the rest of his friends resided.

As he moved, he made a mental note to ask Iida and Midoriya later about why he felt such a strong flame in his stomach during her fight. Part of him wondered if it was just because he knew how Mineta could be but he knew that didn't make sense. It had never bothered him before. Why now..?

Glancing over his shoulder, his mismatched eyes locked with her stormy gaze. The flames seemed to grow bigger at the smile that graced her lips and he quickly looked away with another rub of the nape of his neck. Damn it. Was he losing control of his quirk? He had never even seen his flames as unruly besides his fight with Midoriya during the sports festival. What was it about Yaoyorozu's fight that had caused him to lose it like that?

"Hey, Todoroki!"

Iida's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he came to a stop beside the taller boy. He offered a nod in greeting, settling into quietly watching Midoriya and Kirishima exchange blows.

The rest of the training had passed by quickly and while he tried to keep his mind on assessing his other classmates, he thoughts and his eyes always seemed to wander back to her. Each thought stroked the fire building within him and as he caught her eyes more than a few times, he noticed she always managed to send a warm smile his way.

By the time he had collapsed into bed that night, Shouto was certain he had never experienced a fire like this. He had deducted it had to stem from the creation girl and was pleasantly surprised to find that the flames erupting from his insides were quickly becoming his favorite feeling. After all, he had always known fire to burn everything to the ground. How was he supposed to believe it could make him feel so warm and tingly?

Notes • This one was difficult to finish for me! I feel like I rushed it a bit so hopefully it still came out okay! I listened to Slow Me Down by Issues basically on repeat while I wrote this so that's where the title comes from~ Jealous/Protective Todoroki is by far my favorite so hopefully I did him justice.

If you'd like to submit any requests for drabbles, send them to me on tumblr at pceluvtoga!

See you guys next time~


	4. what's wrong

It all felt wrong now.

It started in her first year at UA. The loss of confidence was staggering to Momo Yaoyorozu. It crippled her performance as a hero, both mentally and physically. Sure, she was a painfully smart girl with damn good instincts and a powerful quirk. That didn't change how little faith she had in herself. Others had no problem placing their hope in her, casually handing their lives over in times of crisis. After all, she always had a plan, always had the gears in her mind turning over and over again. All of that faith just felt so misplaced as she continued to grow.

Some could call her cynical now. She certainly would, but the brave face she put on every day did wonders to convince most there was nothing wrong. Few knew better. She could barely count them on a single hand, after all. Not many got close enough to recognize the mental flailing she did. Hell, only two people seemed to know her best. Kyouka being one, Todoroki being the other. The rest... Well, they were either observant or just ignorant. The majority were ignorant.

She couldn't blame them, truthfully.

If Momo were someone else, she probably wouldn't want to ask what was wrong either. It wasn't that she wasn't worthy of having people care about her, it was frankly just that she couldn't let her guard down long enough to show others a glimpse in. She was let in on recommendations after all. She had to be strong or she would simply fall behind. Momo had to prove herself time and time again, especially with Todoroki always at the top looking down upon the rest of them. She felt stuck at that thought. No matter what, he would always beat her. She would never be able to proudly say she had bested him.

His plan against Aizawa was good during their first year exams. Sure, hers had ended up proving to be victorious, but she had lacked the confidence to even bring it up in the first place. What kind of hero could do that? Hold their tongue and not speak about the best course of action? It was pathetic. She had always held herself in such high regards as far as strategic skills went and yet, she couldn't even believe in her stupid plans now.

Currently, she was already past the halfway point of her second year at UA. Her self doubt had reached a bit of a new low by that point. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her own, it was just simply the fact that she wasn't as skilled as the rest of her classmates anymore. They had all grown into their quirks by the beginning of the second year and she felt left behind. Everyone was amazing, painfully so, and then there was her. Plain ol' Yaoyorozu.

With a sigh, Momo dragged herself from her hurricane of thoughts at the sound of the lunch bell. She hadn't even been paying attention the first half of class. Somehow this had become the new normal for her. She would daydream half the class away and force herself to take impressive notes for the rest. The notes were always sufficient enough to not cause any major impact to her standings in the class, but there was always little snipets she would miss in the beginning that always came back to bite her in the ass.

The classroom had cleared out by the time she had managed to neatly pack her belongings away. _Left behind,_ she muses to herself. _Typical._

The walk to the cafeteria was short, students happily chatting with their friends as she passed. Part of her wished she had packed a light lunch before leaving the dorms this morning so she wouldn't have to deal with the noisy atmosphere but she couldn't just hide from everyone. They expected her to always be a team player, always there for support. Perhaps she just needed a little support of her own for once...

"Yaoyorozu."

Her head jerked up at the voice, eyes wide with surprise. Standing before her was none other than her seatmate with his aloof expression and empty voice. His hands were shoved into his pockets nonchalantly and she briefly wondered why he did that so often. Was it a habit or did he do it to look cool? No matter, it wasn't much of her business.

"Todoroki," she greeted with a small smile. "I'm a little surprised to see you without Midoriya or Iida." They were basically joined at the hips now, quickly forming a very strong friendship since their first fight together last year.

"They went ahead." His mismatched eyes narrowed slightly, scrutiny swimming in them. "I wanted to ask you something, anyway." She felt exposed beneath his piercing gaze. Something about those eyes... A weird combination of excitement and stress mingled beneath her skin and she idly fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to fully meet his eyes.

"What do you need?" She flinched a bit at her short tone. "Is it about class?" Momo forced herself to make eye contact with him then, her smile still firmly planted on her lips.

"Sort of," he mumbled. "I... I'm not sure how to say this in a way that isn't offensive." Shouto had freed a hand from one of his pockets while he spoke, raising it to rub awkwardly at the nape of his neck. She chuckled to herself at this, all too familiar with this nervous tick of his. After all, he seemed to especially do it around her for some reason. Maybe her presence made him uncomfortable? She truthfully wasn't quite sure what was wrong with her to produce that kind of nervousness from him but she never had the courage to find out.

"Go ahead," she paused to widen her smile. "I don't mind."

"Ah," he cleared his throat before brushing a few stray strands of red and white hair from his eyes. "You doing okay, Yaoyorozu...?" The question elicted a soft gasp from her lips and as she locked eyes with him, she was startled to find genuine concern swirling in those surprisingly expressive eyes. Immediately, her teeth clamped down onto her bottom lip and tore gently at the skin there. She was slightly aware of the metallic tang slipping from her lip to her mouth but her mind was too preoccupied with finding an acceptable answer for the man before her.

"I... Yes. Thank you, Todoroki, for your concern." Part of her knew her tone was a little too cold to be convincing but she merely patted him on the arm and tossed another smile in his direction. His gaze drifted briefly to her lips, where a mixture of something akin to desire and concern lingered. She merely swept her tongue across her slightly bleeding lower lip before stepping away and offering a small wave.

"I'd better go find Kyouka now! See you in class," she retreated then into the mass of students in the cafeteria and left the icy hot hero behind in the hallway. If she had bothered to glance back at him instead of fleeing as quickly as possible, she would have seen the worried expression that morphed onto his handsome features.

The rest of the day flew by her in a blur of notes and questions. She managed to keep herself from drifting away from the lesson for the remainder of class. After all, she could feel a pair of eyes watching her almost a little too closely.

Todoroki had checked out of the lesson and into studying the girl beside him. It was strange to see her barely paying attention for most classes. Something about it bothered him. Maybe it was the smiles that didn't reach her eyes or the distance she was keeping from everyone, especially him. He had thought they were close friends after the trials of their first year but perhaps he was misreading the cues. With a soft sigh, he made up his mind to get to the bottom of it no matter what. She would do the same thing for him which just so happened to be something he greatly admired her for. She was kind, considerate, every bit as much of a hero as she wanted to be without even trying...

"Class is dismissed. Go home." Aizawa grumbled from the front of the class before zipping himself into his sleeping bag and wiggling behind his desk. The rest of the class quickly rushed from the room but not Momo. She lingered in her chair, taking a bit too long to pack her things. Her mind was back to swirling black clouds, her thoughts running rampant like a horde of wolves. She had never even noticed his presence until he loomed over her shoulder, carefully watching her elegant fingers drum against the top of her desk.

"Yaoyorozu..?" He sounded unsure, as if he wasn't positive she would even respond. Her eyes drifted to connect with his, her body rotating slightly.

"Yes, Todoroki?" Momo began to pick up her pace then, eyes immediately dropping back to her task. He fell into a moment of silence as she hurriedly finished ushering her belongings into her bag.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to walk back together," he rubbed at the back of his neck again and a soft genuine smile rose to her lips. She nodded in response and slung her bag over her shoulder before leading the way outside, Shouto falling into step beside her.

"Thank you for accompanying me," she glanced sideways at him. "I forgot Kyouka doesn't like to wait much." Her laughter sounded a bit forced and so she let it die after a few seconds, lost to the gust of wind that blew against them. He nodded his dual colored head in response, his own short chuckle coming out as soft wisps of air. He was never much of a laugher but when he did... Oh, did it make her heart skip a beat. Part of her had almost forgotten the sound after how long it had been since they were able to spend more than a few minutes together. In the back of her mind she knew it was quite possibly her favorite sound.

"She's a bit impatient it seems." Her soft snort and eye roll was enough to cause a smirk to grace his features. "Her loss," he continued with a shrug as her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I suppose so..." She mused, eyes lingering on his upturned lips.

"Anyway... I, uh, wasn't convinced earlier." She paused at his words, her feet coming to a stop. "You don't seem yourself, Yaoyorozu." If she wasn't so touched by his observation, she would surely curse under her breath. Perhaps she had been a bit too careless in her facade.. No, she knew that wasn't it. He paid more attention to her than most people, after all. If she was being completely honest with herself, she would have realized he would be the only one to pick up on her silent cries for some sort of help. Kyouka would have eventually, but the earphone jack girl had a lot on her plate with Kaminari and their studies.

He was the only one who fully understood how deep it went. After their fight with Aizawa, he had begun to pick up on her doubts a bit more. By now he had surely mastered it. Part of her should be angry that he was pushing the subject, that he was basically cornering her into talking about it. She, however, couldn't stop the wave of adoration that washed over her. To have him pick up on her feelings and try his hardest to get to the bottom of it... Well, those were only part of why she had developed such a strong liking for the half and half hero.

"Privy as always," she mused with another snort. "I appreciate your concern." Her hand brushed against his as she spoke, her cheeks deepening in color. His fingers clutched at hers before she could pull away and her breath caught in her throat. Heat rose in her body, her skin feeling a bit too much like his fire as every nerve ending sparked to life.

"You know I'm here, Yaoyorozu." His words were firm, factual. Of course she knew. If it wasn't her body basically turning to jelly in his presence then it was his surprisingly kind gestures or his vast knowledge of all things Momo. Beneath her many doubts and issues, she knew he wasn't going anywhere. The connection was a bit too strong now, anyway, for him to just waltz away.

"Yeah," she breathed out. Could he feel the sudden rise of her pulse in her fingers? Perhaps. "It's a lot to discuss, I guess. Um, I can make tea later and tell you about it?" Her eyes dropped to their still joined hands, his warm fingers squeezing gently at her words.

"Sure. Your room or mine?" Momo's cheeks burned a bit hotter at his words despite their innocent meaning. _Mind out of the gutter, Momo. Now!_ She knew he didn't mean it that way in the slightest but recalling the excitement that rose beneath her skin earlier at just the mere look in his eyes... Well, a girl could dream right?

"Uh, yours..?" Her voice cracked a little, hidden by a slight cough into her free hand. "You still have that tea set I got you?" His nod brought another smile to her lips before she began to walk forward again, his long legs keeping up with hers. Between them, their intertwined hands swayed slightly at their motion.

Silence fell over them for the remainder of their short walk to the dorms. Beside him, with his hand fitting snuggly against hers, the problems that have been plaguing her mind seem less important now. Sure, they would merely come back with a vengence, but perhaps talking with him would actually help a bit. He had restored a bit of her confidence before. It couldn't hurt to try, right? Besides, if anyone could help her, she knew it would be him. He understood her, had seen her problems first hand. He, of course, had his own problems just like the rest of them but here he was, willing to listen and be there for her. Momo knew then that she was too far gone in terms of her budding feelings towards Todoroki. It was painfully obvious at this point, possibly to everyone but him. Something deep in the back of her mind knew that wasn't the case but she wasn't ready to tread those waters yet. Not with her current mental state.

"Thank you again, Todoroki." She reluctantly slipped her hand from his once they arrived at their dorms, suddenly very self conscious about wandering into the common area in such a state. If the girls had seen that... Oh god they would never stop teasing her! Momo offered a slightly apologetic smile, making a note of his pink cheeks and assuming it to be embarrassment. The boys would harass him to no end, especially Mineta, and she couldn't do that to him. Not when he was just being so nice...

"Anytime," he returned her smile with his own small lopsided one. He wasn't a man of many expressions, but she knew her favorite was always his smiles and it wasn't just because a vast majority of them were usually directed towards her. "I'll see you later. Text me when you're going to head over..?" He lingered by her side until she nodded in response before reaching his hand out one last time to give her fingers a gentle squeeze. With that, he hurried up and into the doors of their dorms to disappear until she would seek him out later.

Momo let out a soft sigh, probably for the twentieth time today, before slowly following in his wake. Without his presence, she felt her mind cranking back into her previous thoughts of doubt and loathing. He was almost a buffer against them, truth be told. Perhaps it was because of how he held her in such high regards. If only she could see herself in the same way...

Momo Yaoyorozu knew many things, but she didn't quite know how someone as incredible as Todoroki could see her as his equal. In time, she would come to understand and in time, with his comforting presence, she would come to believe all the things he saw in her.

Notes • This one really got away from me but hopefully it makes some sense~ Thank you so much to everyone who has read these and I hope you guys enjoy this next one! I should really be working on the next chapter of let it burn but i have so many ideas for drabbles~

I might add a part two to this one but I haven't quite decided yet so keep an eye out for that!

See you all next time~


	5. this is halloween pt 1

She had always loved Halloween.

Maybe it was the costumes or the sweets or the parties but it had always been one of her favorite holidays. This year it was extra special as she, alongside Iida, had been tasked with planning the Halloween party this year.

The idea of it alone was enough to send her into a flurry of happiness. Her steps had an extra bounce, her eyes twinkling a bit more as she rambled off idea after idea to her co-host. He was just as excited as she, perhaps even a little more if that was humanly possible.

They had already gotten through a few late nights of heavy party planning but there was still so much to do. Part of her was a little overwhelmed with juggling her work, hero training, and planning but she knew that she could do this. The girls had even offered to help decorate the common room for the big party. It was only a week away, after all, and they had just finished getting the finishing touches of their game plan all laid out. The party was going to be a success, a huge costume party for all first years in the hero course. Everyone could participate in dancing or play a few party games for various prizes. Kyouka was already decided as the DJ with Kaminari helping her pick out various types of music and agreeing to set up her equipment the day of the party. Hagakure and Mina were on game duty, picking out the best activities and good prizes for winning each one. Uraraka and Tsuyu had agreed to decorate with Iida and herself, all of their quirks coming in handy for the set up. Of course, she had asked the boys if they wanted to help and most agreed to assist here and there if needed. Everyone agreed to bring various snacks and drinks as well so the only thing left for each member of their class to figure out was their costumes.

Momo had spent so much time planning that a costume hadn't even crossed her mind.

The time had passed all too quickly and she found herself pacing around the decorated common room in a mumbling state. Kyouka and Mina watched her from their places on the couch, snickering at her stressed state. She had been like this since yesterday when Uraraka had asked her what she was going to dress up as. How could she forget? She always planned her costumes weeks in advance! It was tradition, after all, for her to make her costume every year with the assistance of her quirk.

"Yaomomo, calm down. You'll think of something!" Mina's bubbly voice fell of deaf ears as the ponytailed girl continued to pace.

"She's gonna wear a hole into the damn rug," Kyouka mumbled. She exchanged glances with Mina before sighing and speaking a little loud. "Yaomomo, bounce ideas off of us. It'll help you make up your mind."

Momo glanced at her friends then, rubbing at her temples. It didn't sound like a bad idea. They could always tell her if a costume sounded ugly or too much anyway. It was always best to get a second opinion instead of just rushing into it. She nodded in agreement and finally settled at the end of the couch, her feet slightly aching from so much pacing.

"Well, I just have so many things I want to do!" She sighed, a pout forming on her lips. "I could be a bunny or a maid. Oooh maybe a knight! No, armor is hard to create... Oh, a witch?" Momo began to ramble before them, ignoring their growing grins as she continued. "No, I think Uraraka was going to be a witch. Hm, maybe a devil?" That one could be fun. She had never tried to wear a devil costume before. After all, she just didn't think it suited her.

"Yes, a devil! Be a devil!" Mina squealed. The pink girl clasped her hands together and Kyouka laughed at her excitement.

"I would have expected a princess but devil sounds better," Kyouka shrugged.

"Besides, no one will be expecting it. You scream angel but maybe you have a devilish side!" Momo grinned at Mina's words, happily nodding.

"Oh I'm so excited! I'll get right to work on it!" With that, she tore from the common room in a blur of blue pajama pants and black hair.

center••••••••/center

The night had finally arrived and Momo couldn't be prouder of all her hard work.

The students of classes 1-A and 1-B mingled together in a display of colorful costumes. Everyone was in good spirits, chattering away excitedly amongst themselves. Kyouka played an upbeat song in the background and as Momo stepped away from the stairs, she noticed Mina and Hagakure already breaking out a few dance moves in front of the sound system. The pink girl sported a cute alien costume while their invisible friend wore a frilly pink dress and a golden crown. She grinned and waved happily to the pair as they locked eyes with her. Squeals erupted from them as the song switched and her presence was momentarily forgotten.

She drifted toward the drink table, gently grabbing a cup to fill it with some red punch. It tasted a little funny when she took a sip but she figured it was just the small scoops of sherbert floating atop the mixture. Little did she know Mineta and Kaminari had slipped an extra ingredient into the bowl before Iida could catch them.

"Yaoyorozu."

The familiar voice drew her attention away from watching the party and she turned her head to see Todoroki standing beside her. He looked handsome, although she wasn't surprised by that. The boy could wear a paper bag and still look gorgeous. A bright smile formed on her red painted lips at the sight of him in costume. For some reason, she was worried he wasn't even going to come... Boy was she glad he did.

"Todoroki! You look great! A vampire, huh?" She winked and giggled when his cheeks flushed a slight pink. One of his hands drifted up to tug awkwardly at his collar while the other gripped his punch cup a little bit tighter.

"Yeah," he replied softly. "It was this or having to match with Midoriya and Iida." He glanced down at her costume, unaware of his cheeks growing a bit hotter at the sight of her attire.

She had spent all night making the costume and it had certainly paid off. A tight red corset sat atop her chest with a short dress of black lace beneath it. The petticoat, red as his hair, puffed up the bottom of her dress and barely hid the black garter belt that pulled lacy red thigh highs into place just above her knees. Her signature ponytail was joined by a pair of little red horns while a devilish matching tail trailed a tiny bit behind her hips. He had trouble tearing his eyes back to her face, swallowing a little as he found her cheeks turning pink.

"You look nice." Her smile grew wider at his words and a tinkering laugh bubbled up from her throat.

"Thank you, Todoroki! It was so hard to pick a costume but I hope I picked the right one." Momo glanced down at his outfit once more before a single thought crossed her mind. _We match._ The color schemes were the same, both clad in black and red. The idea brought about a flurry of butterflies in her stomach and she turned her face away to hide her now crimson cheeks.

A few moments of silence passed between the two, each one sipping their cups of punch. She felt a little lighter with each sip, although she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was just the excitement of tonight...

Uraraka bounced over, then, and all but dragged Momo toward the dance floor, shouting a bubbly sorry over her shoulder at the confused boy left behind. She glanced back once Uraraka had come to a stop beside the group of girls near the DJ table only to see him heading towards Midoriya and Iida a few feet away from their group.

"Come on, Yaomomo, dance with us!"

Mina's excited squeal tore her eyes away from Todoroki and she grinned as the pink alien lightly bumped her hips into Momo's. The song was one of their favorites, Kyouka giving them a wink as she bobbed her head along. Uraraka twirled beside her with Tsuyu and even Kendou had joined in on the dancing with the rest of class 1-B not far behind her. Their bodies mingled together on the floor, lost in the rhythm pulsing from each speaker. She wasn't quite sure when the boys had joined in but it was definitely after another cup or two of punch and a few songs.

Everyone was having a great time, even Bakugo who seemed a little too loud even for his standards. He was busting out a few moves of his own with Kirishima, both of them with big grins and rosy cheeks. Her gaze drifted from them to land on Midoriya and Uraraka. The bubbly witch was being spun by the green haired boy, who she was happy to note was wearing a matching costume. So cute, she mused. Iida fell into her sights next, almost quite literally, as he stumbled toward the pair. Odd, considering how good he was with his feet.

"Mineta's doing," Todoroki piped up then, sliding up to her side.

Her eyes widened at his words. Oh god, what did he do?! Momo groaned and turned her attention to the vampire.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He smirked at her, shaking his head in response.

"Nope," he glanced toward the snickering purple haired boy who was, very fittingly, dressed as a bunch of grapes. "Little shit spiked the punch." Momo followed his eyes and glared when Mineta met her eyes with a wink.

"No wonder it tasted funny." A sigh escaped her lips as she ripped her eyes away. "I was curious as to why I felt weird after drinking it too." Todoroki raised an eyebrow at her and she offered an embarrassed smile.

"Not a drinker?" He questioned, getting a nod in response. "Me either."

Momo opened her mouth to say something else before a new song hit her ears. Another one of her favorites courtesy of Kyouka. She could faintly hear Mina's screams of excitement over the familiar beat, her nickname being the only thing that fully stood out in the pink girl's rushed words. Her eyes landed on the group of girls that were waving her over frantically. A wide grin spread across her lips and with a happy squeal, she grabbed Todoroki by the sleeve before tugging him along. His surprised grunt was drowned out by the music although he willingly let her pull him. The happy look on her face was cause enough to not put up a fuss. Her cheeks were dusted pink, more than likely from consuming a little too much punch, and her eyes had that same sparkle in them as they did when she rambled on about chemistry. Man, he really liked that look in her eyes.

"Yaomomo! Todoroki!" Mina giggled once Momo had joined their circle, Shouto standing right behind her. He nodded in response to the girls before noticing they had stopped paying attention to him. They were too busy dancing along to the fast paced beat, each one's moves different. Mina and Hagakure opted for wiggling beside each other, hips bumping occasionally, while Tsuyu was twirling between their group and Uraraka who had moved herself and Midoriya towards them. His eyes stayed on Momo for the majority of the time, however.

She swayed in front of him, hips moving from side to side. Her tail brushed against his thighs with every movement and he bit back a soft growl that threatened to climb from his throat. Maybe it was the punch or maybe it was the feelings that had been growing inside him but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She had him in a trance and she didn't even know it.

"Dance with me."

The music was so loud he could barely hear her but the tug on his hand was enough to get his attention. His mismatched eyes found hers as she glanced back, a look in her eyes that he had never quite seen before.

Momo moved back slightly and the brush of her hips against his brought out that growl he tried to hard to hold back. A hot hand gripped her waist, pulling her closer toward his body. She responded with a giggle and another roll of her hips. He had never done this before, hadn't even really danced outside of fancy galas his father forced him to attend. Yet, in that moment, it seemed to come naturally with her body pressed against his. Their bodies moved as one, his hands clutching at her waist while hers tangled themselves into his hair.

Maybe it was the punch and maybe it was the devil before him but Shouto knew that Halloween was quickly becoming his new favorite holiday.

Notes • halloween is my absolute favorite holiday so i proudly present this two-shot in honor of spooky time~ I hope you guys enjoy it, I had a fun time writing it! See you all for the next part, I hope to have it up soon~


	6. this is halloween pt 2

Warmth against her back was the first thing she noticed when she woke up.

Her head throbbed with each movement she made, sitting up slowly with a groan and a hand pressed against her forehead. Next, Momo noticed the slightly familiar surroundings that weren't her own. Strange, why wasn't she in her room? If this wasn't her room then who's was it? She glanced around with blinking eyes, making note of the japanese styling and the futon shifting beneath her.

"Huh...?"

The groggy voice beside her startled the black haired girl as a small squeal of fright slipped from her lips. A warm hand moved to her thigh and she stilled, feeling the warmth that had woken her in the first place begin to spread across the rest of her body. Her eyes darted to the lump beside her, unaware up until that point that it wasn't pillows but a person.

"What's the matter?" Red and white hair peeked out from the blanket over them as Todoroki peered up at her. His expression was curious, although he was barely awake. She couldn't help but snort at his mess of hair, shock momentarily ignored.

"You always look like that in the morning?" He groaned, raising a gentle finger to her lips in an attempt to silence her words.

"Too loud," came his muffled reply as he snuggled closer toward her body, almost yanking her back into laying down. A sigh escaped her then but she obeyed and sank back beside him.

How had she gotten here? Todoroki's room was somewhere she never once thought she'd be. Not with how oblivious he seemed to be with her. What happened? Her brain worked hard to push past the damn awful headache in search of an explaination. Why did her head hurt so much? Did she get knocked out? How could she? Wasn't she just at the party..?

Oh.

The party... Shit! Damn Mineta and his awful tricks.

"Hey, Todoroki?" She whispered, glancing at the boy beside her. He grumbled as his arms tightened around her waist. Momo took that as a response and continued. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I... Some punch and songs then I remember us dancing." His thumbs rubbed lazy circles against her skin while he spoke. "I think we came up here after. The rest is kind of a blur, though." She nodded meekly in response, too focused on keeping herself from shivering at his touch.

"I see..." she trailed off, suddenly very aware of how fast her heart was beating against her ribcage. "I'd, um, better go before someone wonders where I am."

Momo wiggled from his grasp and rose to her feet, trying to ignore both her pounding head and his disappointed whine. Cold rushed upon her as soon as she left the bed although she wasn't quite sure why. Wasn't she wearing her pajamas? A quick glance down confirmed that she was not, in fact, wearing her pajamas as she didn't seem to be wearing much beside a pair of lacy black panties. Her face went red as she quickly snatched the blanket up from his bed to cover herself, squeaks of mortification rolling off her tongue.

"Hey give it back! It's cold." Shouto whined once more, a lazy hand reaching up to tug at the blanket. She allowed herself to glance down at his uncovered body before quickly averting her eyes. Seriously?! What the hell happened? Why was he wearing just boxers?

"I, uh... T-Todoroki, where are y-your c-c-clothes?" She could barely get the words out, face now a bright crimson color as she burried it into the blanket. She heard him curse rather colorfully, something she would have scolded if not for the current situation. The temperature in the room rose at his words and she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know... Shit, Yaoyorozu." She peeked over the cloth at his words. His hair was still a mess but at least he had pants on now. Momo lowered the blanket slightly from her face, both arms hugging it tightly to her chest. His cheeks were certainly red, almost matching his hair, and she blinked at the icy hot hero.

"How?" She breathed the word out, watching as he shuffled around the floor to find a shirt for her. Her eyes followed his hands, trying very hard to ignore the parts of her costume lying scattered across the room. Kyouka was never going to let her live this down! He managed to find one and tossed the black t shirt toward her, eyes looking anywhere but her and her body. The blanket dropped to the floor as she rushed to pull the shirt over her head and once she was satisfied with the amount of coverage, she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Clear..?" He mumbled, one hand rubbing circles at the nape of his neck. She hummed in reply and he turned back to her, cheeks darkening in color. How was he supposed to know how good she would look in his shirt? _Damn it._

"Todoroki?" She blinked at him, confusion spreading across her features. Shouto groaned and sank back onto the bed with a soft thump. She tilted her head before cautiously lowering herself to the opposite side of his futon, placing the abandoned blanket before her. "What's wrong?" He glanced at her worried face then, noticing how the sunlight framed her face at just the right angle. Damn it. Did she always look this pretty?

"I... Shit." He growled before reaching a hand out to pull gently at her wrist. "Come here." His voice sounded different, lower somehow, but he couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was because of her pretty features or how damn good she looked in his clothes. Whatever it was, it was causing him to ignore any thoughts going through his head. His body felt like fire as he moved to pull her toward him. She didn't put up a fight, willingly leaning into his hands. What was with her eyes? They were darker, if that was possible, and he didn't know she could make such a devilish face. Something stirred in his lower abdomen and another growl came ripping out of his lips followed by a low curse.

She opened her mouth to say something only to have his lips crash against hers. A muffled sound of surprise was swallowed by the intensity of the kiss before she pressed closer, delicate hands reaching up to tangle themselves into his hair.

Momo had an inkling of what happened last night, especially if it was anything like what transpired in the morning.

Perhaps she should thank Mineta... Todoroki sure was.

Notes • Annnnnd there's the ending~ hopefully it's not too bad! I wasn't sure how I wanted to finish this one but I think it turned out alright! One of my favorite headcanons for these two is how I think Todoroki would react to her wearing his clothes so that's basically how I got to this one as a sort of morning after for the halloween party. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll see you on the next drabble~


	7. what do you meme?

He never knew embarrassment could be cute.

Yet, as Momo Yaoyorozu sat next to him with a wrinkled nose and flushed cheeks, he deemed any expression she had to be cute.

"What does daddy mean?"

Well, his reaction to that sure as hell wasn't cute. The water he had been sipping sputtered from his lips as he choked, droplets dribbling down his chin in a small stream. He coughed for a few moments as she continued to stare at him. Her face was a mixture of amusement and concern all intricately woven into those beautiful features of hers.

"I'm so sorry, Todoroki! Here," she paused to slip a napkin from one of her bare arms before offering it toward him. "Take this! I'm so sorry... I thought it was a stupid question to ask but I wasn't sure what it meant." He nodded, his throat still burning as his fingers slightly brushed hers while taking the napkin. A small shiver went down his spine at the hint of contact and he coughed in an attempt to mask it.

"It wasn't stupid," he mumbled against the napkin. The water was mostly dry after he spent a minute or two hacking up a lung but he didn't want to be rude and not use the piece of cloth she had just created for him. "Just caught me off guard."

"Sorry," she responded meekly. The flush had increased on her cheeks and his heartbeat fluttered slightly. How could anyone be that adorable?

"It's fine. Maybe ask Mina about that one." His lips quirked upward as a slight smile formed on his face. Mina would definitely be able to answer that question better than he could. She was the one who used it constantly in the group chat, after all. The pink hero was constantly calling everyone daddy, much to his embarrassment. He didn't quite like the term but when she used it towards Bakugo, he always found it amusing.

"Yeah, I probably should. She might be able to explain more terms to me too!" The smile she flashed him was enough to cause the back of his neck to flare with heat and he subconsciously rose a hand to gently rub his skin in an attempt to get rid of the sensation. "Sorry to bother you, Todoroki! I'll let you get back to what you were doing." He glanced down at the phone in his hands, knowing all too well that her presence was better than anything he could do with his time. Besides, he was just skimming through all of Kaminari's texts in the group message. The blonde had sent so many in a span of five minutes that he wasn't sure if Kaminari was exactly okay. It was normal, sure, but neverending.

"You're fine," he replied after a moment. "I was just reading through the group chat anyway. Nothing too exciting." Todoroki glanced up to see her fidgeting with her own phone, her gaze fluttering between him and the device. She seemed conflicted to the icy hot boy and so, without another thought, he leaned closer with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you have something else to say..?" Yaoyorozu's hands stilled at his words, her cheeks deepening in that cute pink flush he could never get tired of seeing.

"I-I... Yes," she breathed out. Her body relaxed a little after another moment in his left side's heat and she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I just don't get half of the texts in this group." He fought back the urge to chuckle at her words. He knew she wasn't as aware of memes as the rest of the class, especially with how many everyone sent. Iida was the same way... Perhaps it was a class rep thing? Still, he found it endearing that she had wanted to ask him out of everyone.

"Which ones?" She leaned into him with her phone unlocked and at the ready for examples. She was always prepared, after all.

"This one here," she gestured with a gentle finger. "What does weird flex mean? I don't understand how Midoriya would know if Kirishima was doing that while he was texting." The laughter slipped from his lips before he could stop it, echoing in the air around them. He noticed the small smile on her lips as she glanced at him.

Few people heard him genuinely laugh and he was sure that she was the one who enjoyed it the most.

"He wasn't actually flexing," Todoroki paused as another chuckle escaped him. "At least I don't think he was, but Midoriya meant it as Kirishima was bragging about something he shouldn't have been." The dual haired boy gestured toward her screen then, his finger brushing against her own. "See, he was saying that he could fit twenty cheese puffs in his mouth so Midoriya responded with the weird flex but ok." She giggled, amusement settling onto her face.

"That kind of makes sense," she grinned as her eyes began to search for the next phrase.

They spent hours going over each meme she didn't understand, pressed against each other's side with easy smiles and bouts of laughter. It was simple and he found himself slipping deeper and deeper into his feelings for her. She grew out of her embarrassment with each definition he gave her, relaxing into his side and lazily showing him the next one she needed explained. That flush he loved so much was still faintly present on her cheeks throughout it all and he knew he could never get tired of seeing her with rosy cheeks and cute smiles.

"Thank you again for explaining these to me, Todoroki." Her smile was a beacon of light in the now dimly lighted common room. The day had quickly faded into night and he wasn't quite sure where the time had gone but it had something to do with her and her addicting presence.

"No problem," he returned her smile with a small one of his own. A yawn overtook her lips before she stretched against his side, eyes blinking in an attempt to clear the tiredness that was settling on her. "Go sleep." She nodded with a soft noise of approval coming from her throat. He was pretty tired himself, especially after essentially tutoring her in their classmate's jokes.

"You should sleep too," she mumbled as she slowly rose to her feet. Weird, his left side was now suddenly cold.

"Yeah." His response was soft but she offered another smile anyway.

"Good night, Todoroki."

He watched her retreat to the stairs, offering a slight wave before she disappeared from his sights with quiet footsteps. It was only a minute or two of silence before his phone started going off once more and he groaned to himself. Did they ever sleep? Probably not.

When he got to his room and collapsed on his bed, he saw what appeared to be over a hundred messages. One stuck out in particular though...

bPinky (10:15 pm):/b HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT TODOROKI AND YAOMOMO CUDDLING ON THE COUCH I'M GONNA CRY IT'S JUST S E

He didn't even notice Mina... How could he not? She probably even started squealing. Oh god, did everyone come down to stare at them? He grimaced and went to go send Yaoyorozu a quick apology only to see she had already texted him.

bYaoyorozu (11:25 pm):/b Thank you again, Todoroki! Also, you're super comfy (:

That night he fell asleep with thoughts of cuddling with her and the sweet satisfation of seeing Mineta's tears.

Notes • Sorry for not updating faster, guys! I wanted to at least post something while I thought of some more ideas for drabbles and this is what I came up with~ It was inspired by my favorite class 1-A chatfic on Ao3 by NamelessNebula and spicypistachio, if you haven't read it yet I highly recommend it! I have this hc where Todoroki loves himself some memes and Yaomomo is too pure to understand half of them so that's where this originated from~

Hope you guys enjoy this and thank you so much for checking these out! I hit over 1,500 views on this collection and I'm so excited because that's amazing I don't think I've ever had that many people read my stories before! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy and I'll see you for the next one~


	8. your body is a wonderland

Exposed skin had never been a problem for him.

He wasn't like Mineta and Kaminari, wasn't driven by hormones alone. Shouto had never really paid that sort of thing much mind, truthfully. Maybe in time he'd come to appreciate things like skimpy outfits or understand Mineta's gross comments.

Of course, he was mindful of the rare occasions when he happened upon someone's exposed skin. For instance, during their final exam when Yaoyorozu had pulled her costume apart to create Aizawa's scarf. He had immediately turned upon seeing a bit too much of her body. Sure, he didn't mind and didn't find it gross or anything but seeing her in that state without her consent wasn't a good idea. He felt like Mineta after that and man was that a disgusting feeling.

After that, he grew a little flustered around her. It wasn't because of her bare chest or anything, however. In fact, it had nothing to do with her body at all and more to do with that clever mind of hers and her impressive personality. His body felt warm around her and not because of his quirk. On numerous occasions he had even activated his right side in a feeble attempt to cool himself down. How was he supposed to know the warmth he felt around her wasn't because of his lack of control over his fire?

He wasn't entirely clueless... Well, that was a lie. He was totally clueless but more in a "I've never felt this before, what do I do?" sort of way. He knew it had to do with her. After all, his body only went warm around her. It was almost as if she was the sun and he was merely basking in her radiating heat. Then there was the way his mind seemed to basically stop working when he was close to her. Normally he could remain unfazed no matter what but for some reason, being in close proximity to her seemed to clog his thought process. His brain just wouldn't do anything of use. It'd remind him how close they were, how hot the back of his neck was, how kind her smile was. Hell, the damn thing would even go so far as to say that smile was only reserved for him.

Then it became a bit clearer.

It was gradual at first and then the veil lifted over his eyes. He could understand it better, see it clear as day. He liked her and not for the reasons Mineta did. Sure, that was a bit of a bonus but not his intentions.

Of course, he hadn't even realized it until exposed skin began to bother him.

Only hers, however, and even moreso in front of Mineta and Kaminari. The latter wasn't much of a problem but the purple haired asshole? Such a damn problem. Always staring at her like an object, trying to get a peak or a touch in any way he could. Shouto really was going to set his whole body ablaze one day, probably soon.

Maybe even today if the disgusting boy kept glancing at her chest...

Part of Shouto couldn't blame him, however. She looked incredible in a long crimson number. It hugged her chest and waist with a low v-cut down to her belly button, much like her hero costume, and flowed toward the ground with ease. She had curled her hair in one loose spiral, letting it rest over one shoulder to leave her back bare. He definitely understood why Mineta couldn't stop looking for Shouto couldn't even take his eyes off her. She was stunning, a mixture of impecible beauty and unimaginable grace. God was definitely a woman and her name was Momo Yaoyorozu.

If only Mineta could stop ogling her. It was starting to get under his skin even more than usual. She wasn't a piece of meat for him to drool over. Yaoyorozu was amazing with a clever mind and sweet personality, not just a head attached to a killer body. Why could Mineta not understand that? He could definitely agree that her dress was dangerous, almost painfully so, but he also knew her personality was better than any piece of clothing she could ever wear.

"Todoroki!"

Her voice snatched his attention from his thoughts and he tugged awkwardly at the collar of his dress shirt. The white suit was uncomfortable, too stuffy and the tie was a little too tight for his liking. Funny, he almost matched her. A crimson shirt with an ivory tie sat beneath his suit jacket, one hand shoved lazily into his pant pocket. She offered him a bright smile and drew closer to his side. Everything about her radiated happiness. It was quite infectious. He even found his lips quirking up into a half-smile.

"Yaoyorozu," he greeted. "You look nice." He wanted to say more, wanted to say she took his breath away but the word nice slipped out before he could say anything better.

She blushed anyway and glanced away toward their classmates, who were all in a cluster of moving bodies on the dance floor. Everyone was having fun, even Bakugo despite throwing a tantrum earlier about having to put on a suit. He knew this was an important party, too, for there were a lot of agencies hoping to recruit them once they graduated. Naturally, they had to impress and he believed they were doing just that.

"I hope you're having fun." She glanced at him, that pretty smile still planted firmly on her face. He really enjoyed seeing her smile.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's not a bad party." Yaoyorozu nodded in agreement with a small giggle.

"That it is. Everyone's really enjoying themselves." Her tone was fond, affection dripping from every word. She loved their classmates, even Mineta sometimes. It was only natural for her to be happy to see them all in good spirits.

He opened his mouth to give her a response when a flash of purple caught his eye. Mineta was lurking in the shadows as usual, that predatory glint in his eyes as he surveyed the girl beside Shouto. Heat rose slightly as annoyance flashed across his features and his lips pressed into a firm line. Damn that Mineta. Yaoyorozu didn't seem to notice, however, and he felt the sudden urge to protect her.

Perhaps that is why he slid the jacket from his shoulders and draped it around her own.

She jumped at the motion and turned to him with rosy cheeks, her mouth slightly agape. Shouto offered a small smile and a shrug of his shoulders before shoving his hands awkwardly into his pockets.

"I..." He paused to find a suitable answer for her questioning gaze. "Mineta was undressing you with his eyes." She squeaked at that, cheeks deepening in color.

"T-Thank you!" The words came out in a tumble and she tugged the jacket closer to her body, hiding her body from the vulture.

"No problem." Shouto offered her a hand then, those mismatched eyes finding hers as a smirk settled onto his lips. "Let's go show them what dancing really is."

Yaoyorozu gently took his outstretched hand with sparkling eyes and a grin bright enough to rival the sun.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Under the flashing lights on the dance floor, he found himself slowly coming to appreciate bare skin. If he could continue to protect her like the angel she was then he could definitely get used to seeing more of that porcelain body.

Notes • Hello guys~ I wanted to give you guys another drabble while I work on the next chapter for Let It Burn! This one was inspired by some fanart I'ce seen recently of Todoroki trying to cover Yaomomo whenever she rips her shirt to use her quirk and it's honestly one of my favorite concepts cause it's just so cute and protective. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy and I hope to have the next chapter for Let It Burn up soon c:


	9. kiss me

There always seemed to be something about her eyes.

They looked dull upon first glance, jet black against her porcelain skin. He can remember when he first saw her and the expression she wore that day. Serious, calculating, analyzing the events unfolding before them. She had impressed him that day. Her knowledge surprised the dual quirk user for he didn't quite know that someone could truly be that smart. She was, however.

It was some time before he began to notice the changes in her eyes. Perhaps it was right before the exam that he became aware of how unusual they truly were. She was down that day, as she had been since the sports festival. Funny, her eyes had never seemed so lifeless before that point in time. Discussions where she could give facts and debate normally eased some of the lackluster from her eyes yet it never truly ceased.

Then, she got asked to tutor and it was almost as if a switch was turned on.

They came to life in that moment. Inkwells dancing with reflections of the overhead lights, excitement pooling in the darkest depths of her eyes. A faint flush had appeared on her face once she began rambling about the various types of teas she could provide and he was a little enamored. The dusting of pale pink against her milky skin combined with that look in her eye was certainly more than enough to pique his interest.

They were different in battle, however. Their final exam was a success (mostly due to her brains with a bit of help from his brawns) and he had gotten another glimpse at the various layers in the intensity her eyes possessed. Intense was a word he would use to describe Bakugou or Iida, but never Momo Yaoyorozu. After that day he could see it in her eyes. Just like that first day, she wore the same calculating expression across her pretty face. Her eyes merely brought the entire look to life. They devoured the light around them with the sheer intensity of her concentration. Her eyebrows had furrowed in focus on her creations and he could see the gears turning in her head. One look at her, then, and he knew she was an unstoppable force of strategy and execution.

Nothing beat the lights in her eyes, however.

A crowd of people surrounded them and yet, he was fixated on her. Yaoyorozu stood at his side, those ink pools focused on the giant screen above. All Might was fighting and he knew he should be watching, should be concerned for their teacher's wellbeing. He wasn't, however. Not in that moment. Not when all the bright lights seemed to come into existence in her eyes. They were galaxies, the various colors melding into one brilliant nebula. He was left wondering just how people could prefer blue or green when eyes like hers existed.

Perhaps that was why he couldn't move away from her now, even when he was clearly invading her personal space.

She stared at him, chest heaving beneath him in a feeble attempt to catch her breath. They had been sparring since the fight between All Might and All for One. She was, after all, a master in bojutsu and he needed to stop relying on the brute force of his quirks. He wanted to learn from her and that mind of hers.

"Todoroki..?" She murmured. His eyes flickered toward her lips for a moment and as he subconsciously darted his tongue across his lips, his focus returned to her eyes. The expression she wore… Damn it. His composure faltered slightly, small fissures coming to the surface from just one look at her wide eyes and rosy cheeks. Her breath fanned across his face and in the back of his mind he was aware of the subtle inch his head had just moved. He was getting closer it seemed and oh he knew he should stop. He just simply didn't want to.

His gaze dropped from her eyes to her lips as she opened them to speak, the words dying in her throat before they even hit the small space between them.

"I," she attempted. He took note of the slight tremor in her voice, the barely noticeable shiver that gently rolled over her body below him. Yet, Shouto Todoroki couldn't bring himself to move. His face inched closer to her own and despite watching her eyes dart between his own and his lips, he couldn't stop. The need to feel her lips on his was overpowering, what with the killer combination of those wide shadowy eyes and her plump lips. He closed the distance with ease and yet, as his lips were mere inches from her own and as her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, he stopped.

"Sorry," he breathed.

At the sound of his voice, she blinked as confusion settled across her features. He noticed a flicker of disappointment pool in her eyes before it was blinked away into the ever growing depth of ink. She caught him off guard, then, words spilling from her lips before she could stop them.

"Shut up and do it."

Her hoarse voice startled him, wide eyes staring down at her own. Uncertainty settled between them as she immediately looked away. The dusting of pink across her cheeks grew darker in response and a small smirk took over his lips. This girl never ceased to surprise him.

Shouto closed the distance with ease, then, more than happy to oblige per her request. His lips pressed against her own, gentle and a bit unsure. Truthfully he wasn't sure what the hell he was even doing. He didn't know if he would be good at this but her eyes drew him in. They were alluring like sirens in the deep depths of the oceans but he would gladly let them drown him.

He pulled away a second later, uncertain if he should continue or not. His eyes took in her face, her lips not moving and her pretty eyes still closed. She stayed like that for a few moments and he wasn't sure if he had messed it up after that. Once her eyes opened, however, he was met with a tender look and a soft smile. He matched her smile with one of his own as he finally began to move off of her, offering an outstretched hand.

"Next time are you gonna say please?" He snickered, earning an eye roll and a soft shove from Yaoyorozu once she was on her feet. Their training continued after yet it felt different. The awkward tension that he feared was nowhere to be found, instead replaced with flirting and a few gentle kisses.

He couldn't resist that sultry look in her dark eyes, after all.

notes hi yes it me~ finally managed to get some writing done so here's a new drabble for you guys! i hope you enjoy. hopefully it's not too bad, i think i'm a little rusty ^~^; anyway, i tried to work on descriptions a little so there's a bit of a focus on yaomomo's eyes in this one but hopefully it's a tasteful focus and not super obnoxious~ i hope to have more updates for this series as well as let it burn soon but life can be a bit hectic so i'll try to update as soon as i can. thank you so much for reading, enjoy


End file.
